


Past Tense

by idontknowman



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowman/pseuds/idontknowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month since they graduated from college and could get away from all of the bad. Carmilla couldn't be happier, Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Tense

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Death, Anxiety/Panic Attacks
> 
> I originally wrote this for (carmillatexts.tumblr.com) because they inspired me to write some angst. I decided to put a little bit more time into it and clean it up.

I never thought it would end like this.

Laura. She was great, she was healthy, she was alive. Was. Past tense.

I keep hearing everyone ask “How’s Carmilla?”

I was good, I was happy, I was living. Was. Past tense.

\---

Let’s bring it back about a month ago when all of this started. Laura and I were good. In fact, we were better than good. We were great.

Laura and the ginger twins finished college, so we decided to moved into a nice little apartment together away from the city. The neighbors were overly friendly for my liking but Laura seemed to enjoy it.

Everyday was pretty much the same.

Get up, kiss Laura off to work, screw around for a few hours, welcome Laura home, go to bed.

Laura worked as a journalist for a prestigious magazine company and had to drive into the city everyday. 

We liked our life we made for ourselves for the time being. I couldn’t be happier.

That was until I got a call from LaF.

"Carmilla. Um—Oh LaFontaine will you…Carmilla hi, you need to get down to the hospital immediately." Perry cut in through the line.

"And why would I need to do that?"

"Well you see…"

" _Yes._ "

LaFontaine finished, "Laura’s just been into a car accident."

It felt like the world stopped moving around me. I guess this was what having a panic attack feels like. Everything slowed down; I couldn’t hear what was being said on the other line, the phone slipped out of my hand onto the hardwood; tunnel vision started to set in and everything I tried to look at was blurry; I felt like I was going to throw up.

No. This can’t be real.

\---

Getting there was a blur, all I remember was walking in to see Laura strapped to a hospital bed and the ginger twins holding each other.

Perry looked up to see who was walking in through the curtains, "Carmilla."

I guess she was hoping it was a doctor bearing good news. I wish it was too.

The whole night I held Laura's hand. I do believe even in her slumber she knew I was there. How could I not be? I was always there for her in the end.

\---

Laura died the next morning. Her heart just couldn’t continue. The damage was too extreme.

“How’s Carmilla?” Everyone keeps asking, but not to me. Maybe that’s a good thing.

I’m not living anymore. At least not in the sense of the word.

After Laura, I became nothing but an empty vessel.

Sure I’m alive, but am I really living?


End file.
